Consequences
by summerrayah
Summary: One day in her happily married life, Rukia gets a mysterious call that does not bode well for Ichigo. Also contains Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Espada. Ichiruki. Jealous Rukia, Doomed Ichigo. Character death. Just try it.


**Warnings: Ichiruki, Character death, and hinted Ulquihime.**

**Consequences**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was the fifth year of Ichigo's and Rukia's happy marriage, and things had been well, except for the fact that Rukia Kuchiki was a jealous partner and Ichigo Kurosaki had trouble keeping his eyes too himself. It wasn't that Ichigo looked at other women on purpose, he just has a bad habit of staring blankly off in space at all the wrong moments. It wasn't Rukia wanted to be jealous either, she, like many women, were very territorial. The Winter War had not ended, it was just at a stalemate where neither side wanted to strike a blow, so in the six years of peace Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, to the intense disapproval of Byakuya Kuchiki, married. They lived in a house that was surrounded by Sakura trees that had been a wedding gift from Byakuya, and that Rukia had insisted on planting, much to Ichigo's discomfort and Byakuya's sadistic joy.

Then, their relative peace was shattered by a very mysterious phone call. Ichigo was gone and Rukia was at home alone reading her favorite manga, Blotch. It was at the part where her favorite character, Captain Strawberry was about to defeat the evil traitor Diezen. Diezen's two fellow traitors, Sir Justice and Sir Grins-A-Lot were defeated. Rukia didn't know why, but she was totally shipping the pairing Sir Grins-A-Lot and his Lady Rangy. It was just so tragic. Though she didn't know why some of the characters sounder familiar. Or why the author was named Uster Anahonu. But that's a story for another time. Back to the mysterious phone call.

It came shortly after Ichigo came home smelling like perfume. Rukia's eye twitched at this but he told her he had the misfortune of meeting Yachiru in a dark alley. Rukia relaxed immediately. She too had recently been bombarded by perfume by the little pink monster. Ichigo sat down tiredly. Then the phone rang and Rukia immediately went up to get it.

"Hello?" Rukia said.

"_Is this Rukia Kuchiki?"_ The voice on the other end said.

"Yes it is, may I inquire about who I am speaking with?" Rukia said. She had really gotten good at answering phones.

"_I am just a friend helping out. I have some information about one Kurosaki Ichigo that I have a feeling you would kill for."_ The voice said. Rukia's eyes turned stone cold.

"You better start talking if you wish to live." Rukia said with an icy glint in her eyes.

Back in Las Noches, Gin was smiling bigger than his usually creepy grin as Aizen and Tousen and most of the espada were huddled around the phone. Aizen's new long thought over plan was coming together perfectly. Soul Society would soon be theirs. Gin whispered the words that would seal the deal. On the other line, a loud screech was heard that hurt the ears of the inhabitants of Las Noches.

"_ICHIGO DID WHAT WITH ORIHIME?" _Rukia's voice screamed through the phone. Ulquiorra inwardly giggled as he fist-bumped Grimmjow. Szayel paused from his notes to look up at the screech while it woke Starrk abruptly, caused Harribel to give the phone an almost pitying look, Barragan to lower the volume of his hearing aid and Aizen to smirk.

"_Please hold on one minute." _Rukia's voice came through, strangely calm. Grimmjow's eyes glowed with delight at the implied Strawberry torture. Then a series of strange noises came through the phone.

"_Chic chic…Rukia? What are you doing...POW."_ All of Las Noches was silent.

"_I expect complete silence from whoever this is. Have a nice day." _And the line went dead. Las Noches was silent again, until mass cheering and groans sounded. The cheering from Aizen, Tousen, Ulquiorra, and Zommari, as there was an ongoing bet if Aizen's maniacal plan would work. Many coins changed hands and Aizen got up and prepared to make his speech.

"My children, we have succeeded at long last. My five year long plan worked completely. With the substitute shinigami gone, there is no one powerful enough to defeat me." Aizen announced.

"But Aizen, what was the plan again?" Yammy asked stupidly. The espada groaned but Aizen perked up at the chance to once again show off his genius.

"Well my dear son, the plan was to wait for Little Miss Kuchiki and Kurosaki Ichigo to get married, and have a while of marital bliss, so that when we called and told Miss Kuchiki that Ichigo and Miss Inoue were doing things together, that she would rid us of the pest. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Aizen said with a grand gesture. "Now losers pay up."

"Aww man, I spent my entire allowance on this bet." Grimmjow groaned as he handed a bag to Ulquiorra who weighed it and smirked. Then stashed it in his robes. Gin and Nnoitra handed their allowance to Aizen who also smirked. Aizen then cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Harribel, who then sighed and handed over her own bag of allowance.

"Do not worry my children, you always get allowance every week." Aizen said. Gin nodded half-heartedly.

"Um, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra spoke up. Aizen kindly turned his attention to Ulquiorra.

"Yes my son?" Aizen said.

"What about the woman? Should we be worried for her safety? After all, she is our double agent now, remember?" Ulquiorra said. Aizen, along with all the other residents of Las Noches froze. Except for Szayel who was scribbling madly into his notebook. Aizen then looked slightly worried.

"Ulquiorra, you have a new mission, go retrieve our lost lamb and inform her that her position has been compromised. And also tell her to stay far away from Rukia Kuchiki." Aizen said quickly. "Go quick, there may not be much time." Ulquiorra nodded and was out of there like a speeding bullet.

"10 to 1 Emospada gets laid tonight." Grimmjow shouted.

"I'LL TAKE THAT BET." Lilinette shouted.

"20 to 1." Gin grinned. As various calls rang out, Aizen shook his head slowly.

"Why must my children gamble on everything." Aizen said more to himself than anyone.

"Awww Aizen, don't be like that, we don't bet on everything." Gin said in an attempt to comfort.

"20 to 1 odds on that." Nnoitra shouted.

"That wasn't even a challenge." Aizen said exasperated.

"DEAL." Yammy shouted. Aizen rubbed his forehead. He could only hope that Ulquiorra returned with Orihime quickly. Blood was most likely to b drawn soon. And one thing that was known for sure was that LORD AIZEN DID NOT CLEAN BLOOD OFF FLOORS!

'TEN TO ONE ON THAT.' A voice shouted in Aizen's mind. Aizen's eye twitched. It was then that he started to contemplate the effects of suicide.

**Hope you all liked it. **


End file.
